


[PODFIC] Coming Home

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Content, Blow Jobs, Cigars, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, its JUST over the 10 min mark so we're keeping it in the mini-podfic category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Robocryptid's Summary:"This time Hanzo’s on his knees, thumbs migrating slowly up Jesse's inner thighs, right along the inseam of his jeans. It’s got Jesse’s thighs tingling a little, skin buzzing, but he’s not even looking at Hanzo. He’s too busy lighting his cigar."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[PODFIC] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100920) by [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

  
  


All story credit goes to [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid)♡

  


Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ccg1aB4bC_t2osvKnZcfWsExTGV1lS-P)  


Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/190885229147/coming-home-by-robocryptid-author-blog)

  
  


Also check out [bloomingcnidarian's twitter](https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1076892818579341313) for _glorious_ fanart.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
